Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind turbines and, in particular, to wind turbines that have reduced profiles and enclosed rotors that are environmentally more friendly.
Description of the Related Art
There is a long history of harnessing the power of wind to create energy and electricity. For example, in 1887 a windmill was constructed to generate power and charge batteries. The windmill and many like it have been made in the same tradition with a tall upright standing cylindrical structure with several large blades attached, designed to catch non-turbulent wind from a high vantage point. There are generally multiple sets of gears inside a mechanism connected to a generator for the production of power.
It is a commonly known fact that horizontal and vertical axis turbines share a common attribute; that winds must have a high velocity of wind speed with sufficient power (torque) to produce useful generator output. In addition, they have a relatively low maximum wind velocity that they can operate in before they must be shut down to ensure they are not damaged.
Current designs are 197 to 262 feet in the air, have exposed rotors that are subject to some of the harshest environments, such as wind shears, sunlight, heat, sand, and various other damaging elements, requiring constant maintenance to ensure proper function. The height of the currently designed wind turbines limits their use in some areas, not only for aesthetics, but also because the exposed rotating blades are becoming a major concern for wildlife (such as birds). There is a growing controversy about the number of birds being killed or maimed each and every year by these open blade wind turbines.
Due to new safety regulations pertaining to the placement of some new and old style wind turbines, they are becoming limited and not an option for key locations of constant wind. There are zoning issues and the problem of hydraulic oil seeping into the ground.
Thus, there is a need for an improved wind turbine design that is more compact and can be formed in a more aesthetic manner. Further, there is a need for an improved wind turbine design that does not have as significant of an effect on wildlife as existing designs.